King Vegeta (Extended Universe)
King Vegeta (ベジータ王 'Bejīta-ō') is the king of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta and Tarble. He is also the commanding hero of the Saiyan Army, and led his people to victory in the Saiyan-Tuffle war, in which the planet was renamed in his honor. After his people were annexed by Frieza's Frieza Force, he had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but still kept power over his people. 'Background' King Vegeta became an important figure at the time when the Tuffles and the Saiyans lived together on Planet Plant. In Age 720, he alone was smart enough to rally and lead his people against the Tuffles in a conflict that raged for ten long years; this event was the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After the war's end in Age 730, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in his honor. Dr. Lychee commented on King Vegeta's intelligence and cunning, which Lychee himself compared to be on the same level as a Tuffle, showing that his genius was known and recognized even by his Tuffle adversaries. At some point, King Vegeta discovered the Demon Realm planet, and used it as his secret training location Shortly after, Galactic Emperor Frieza came into contact with the Saiyans, and provided them with space-faring technology after submitting to his rule. Though reluctantly, King Vegeta pledged his allegiance to Frieza, knowing the Saiyans were not powerful enough to defeat him. The Saiyans worked under Frieza for several years. I n Age 731, he is married to an unnamed female Saiyan who likely becomes his Queen and presumably the woman who eventually bore his sons. King Vegeta and his Queen have thier first child in Age 732, Prince Vegeta. Between Age 733 and Age 737, King Vegeta and his Queen have their second son named Tarble, who lacked the fighting spirit of a Saiyan, and thus was sent away from Planet Vegeta as an infant, as he considered Tarble's gentle nature to be an embarrassment to the royal family, though in doing so he saved his youngest son's life and prevented him from being taken by Frieza as the tyrant had previously done with his firstborn, Prince Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z 'Frieza Saga' Prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. He decides to rebel against Frieza's oppression, as well as retrieve Prince Vegeta, and mounts an assault with his royal guard on Frieza's capital ship. When he arrives in Frieza's chamber room, due to his elite guards being too fear-struck to attempt to aid him, King Vegeta ends up facing Frieza alone. Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness as Frieza dodges his punch with ease and effortlessly kills the Saiyan King with a single punch to the jaw. The Saiyan elites that followed are also killed by Frieza. After Planet Vegeta's destruction, both his and Bardock's sons (Kakarrot & Raditz) survived the planet's destruction along with Saiyan General Nappa as they were off planet when Frieza attacked. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz would continue to work under Frieza, who told them that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor, though Prince Vegeta himself suspected Frieza was responsible, though he himself had no desire to avenge either his people or his father's death. Meanwhile, his son Tarble grew up on Planet Tech-Tech and eventually married a female Tech-Tech named Gure. 'Trunks Saga' King Vegeta makes another appearance in a flashback seen in the Dragon Ball Z anime, during Vegeta's training to become A Super Saiyan. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus Saga' At one point, King Vegeta met the God of Destruction Beerus and he is seen used as a stepping stone. In Dragon Ball Super, it was further explained to that King Vegeta was being mistreated because he gave Beerus the second most comfortable pillow in the universe and kept the first best for his own after Beerus had tasked him with finding the most comfortable pillow in Universe 7. Beerus admonishes King Vegeta on the extreme measures he used to obtain said pillow (destroying countless races in the process) though being a God of Destruction he would have been willing to have accepted King Vegeta's extreme methods had he handed over the pillow like he had promised him instead of keeping it for himself. However, King Vegeta willingly submitted to Beerus' punishment without protest sparing himself, his son, and his people from Beerus' wrath. However the encounter left Beerus with a poor opinion of both King Vegeta and the Saiyans, causing him to suggest to Frieza that he destroy them and Planet Vegeta (essentially giving Frieza his blessing to commit the Genocide of the Saiyans, which ultimately resulted in King Vegeta's death at the hands of Frieza and the destruction of Planet Vegeta). While eating breakfast after a wake up from a thirty-nine-year long nap, Beerus asks his attendant Whis if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta while he was asleep, and he says the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and that King Vegeta was stingy. Whis confirms that he has, and not a trace of the planet remains. Beerus is glad to hear this, as he did not care much for the people on that planet, particularly King Vegeta. Years later, Prince Vegeta recalls the event he saw when he encounters Beerus on Earth, at Bulma's birthday party. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' King Vegeta is present during Frieza's arrival to Planet Vegeta, and appears terrified as he kneels down before Frieza. Later, he is shown arriving in a Saiyan nursery and upon seeing his prided son, saying that he is truly gifted. Even more later, he is seen on his throne as Paragus questions his decision to send his son off to a frontier world 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga' King Vegeta is seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT when Baby is explaining the Saiyan-Tuffle War to Vegeta. During the flashback, he is also seen transforming into a Great Ape. 'Power' ;Anime King Vegeta is the king of the Saiyan race and the head of the royal family. His power level is stated to be around 10,000. In Dragon Ball Z, while he was facing Frieza on Namek, Vegeta remarked that, as a child he was already more powerful than his father King Vegeta. Seen using the Great Ape transformation in flashbacks, King Vegeta's power level as a Great Ape would be 100,000 since the transformation multiplies your base power level by ten. This means his Great Ape form is above the likes of Zarbon, Dodoria, and most of the Ginyu Force except for Captain Ginyu himself (who possessed a power level of 120,000). ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that King Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan at the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans. In an interview, the author Akira Toriyama says that while almost all Saiyans were low-class and that there were about 10 mid-class, the elite-class were made up of only King Vegeta and his son Vegeta. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that King Vegeta was a brilliant battle strategist, even among Saiyans. Techniques and Special Abilities: *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy King Vegeta used on a Saiyan messenger after the said soldier told him that they have to wait for three days to invade planet Tazba for Frieza's organization due to how long it is going to take until the planet experiences its Full Moon. *'Explosive Wave '- a burst of ki emitted from the entire body. *'Super Energy Wave Volley '- King Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage *'Orga Blaster' - King Vegeta rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. He then takes the opponent by their head, knees them in the face, and punches them in the same place. The final part of this attack involves King Vegeta using a large purple energy wave to blast his opponent away. He used the finishing blast against an army of Frieza's soldiers whilst invading Frieza's ship to rescue his son, Vegeta. *'Saiyan Power' - a genetic Saiyan ability. *'King of Saiyans' – One of King Vegeta's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape King Vegeta releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He is seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball GT. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage - '''Great Ape King Vegeta releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *Howl '- '''Used while transformed as a Great Ape.'' *'Super Explosive Wave '- King Vegeta releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave *'''Galick Gun – King Vegeta does use this technique in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He fires it with one hand, in a similar fashion to the blast he uses to end Orga Blaster rush. 'Forms and Transformations:' 'Great Ape' King Vegeta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape, as seen during a flashback in Dragon Ball GT. While transformed, he has mental control over the transformation.